Last Night
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Malam itu, adalah malam terakhir bagi Sharon Rainsworth dan Xerxes Break / RnR! /


**Last Night by Kusanagi Mikan**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, OOC, de-el-el**

**1**

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

_Tik... Tik... Tik... _

Suara detik jam mengisi ruangan hening itu. Di ruangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya di sebut kamar, terdapat seorang gadis berambut peach sedang membaca novel tebal. Lembaran demi lembaran di bacanya, hingga mencapai lembaran terakhir. Gadis itu menutup novelnya. Matanya melirik jam dinding. Jam 12 kurang lima belas menit.

"Huh... Break lama sekali, sih! Padahal sudah satu jam! Memangnya membeli telur itu lama?" omel gadis itu.

Gadis berambut peach itu merengut kesal. Ia meremas gaun merah mudanya dengan kasar. Bukan seperti sikapnya yang biasanya.

"Huh... Sabar, Sharon. Sabar," ucap gadis itu - Sharon - pada dirinya sendiri.

Sharon menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Amarahnya sedikit berkurang sekarang.

Sharon beranjak dari sofa yang tadi ia gunakan untuk duduk. Matanya menelusuri seisi kamar, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Ruang keluarga. Ya, di depan kamar Sharon adalah ruang keluarga. Sepi. Tentu saja. Sebab saat ini hanya Sharon yang berada di rumah. Kakaknya, Break, pergi membeli telur. Namun sudah satu jam dia belum kembali juga.

Sharon berjalan menuju pintu utama. Di sebelah pintu utama itu, terdapat jendela besar. Sharon menyingkap gorden jendela dan melihat ke luar. Gelap. Tentu saja, saat itu hampir jam 12 malam. Kurang 15 menit lagi.

"Break nggak ada di luar, ya..." gumam Sharon.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras, hingga membuat Sharon nyaris terlonjak.

"Hujan..." desah Sharon lirih. "Break tidak membawa payung tadi... Dia bisa kehujanan."

Sharon mengambil sebuah payung dari tempatnya, kemudian membuka pintu. Tidak bisa di buka. Padahal, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"Eh?" Sharon panik. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Namun tidak terbuka juga.

"Mungkin Break menguncinya..." Sharon berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga matanya menangkap kunci rumah yang tergantung di paku.

"Kunci?" tanya Sharon bingung. Ia mengambil kunci rumah dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci, memutarkannya. Biasanya, terdengar bunyi _clik _jika Sharon memutarnya. Namun kali ini tidak. Kunci itu tidak berbunyi, tidak membuka pintu, atau tidak mengunci.

Sharon kebingungan. Pintu tidak bisa di buka, padahal ia membukanya dengan kunci yang benar.

"Aneh..." desis Sharon.

_PET! _Tiba-tiba saja, lampu mati. Semua menjadi gelap.

"Mati lampu?! Uh, aku harus cari senter!" kata Sharon.

Sebetulnya, saat ini Sharon ketakutan sekali karena ada hal-hal aneh. Break belum kembali selama satu jam, hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya, pintu tidak bisa di buka, dan sekarang listrik mati secara tiba-tiba walau pun tidak ada petir.

_Tap Tap_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas. Sharon terdiam. Suara langkah kaki itu masih terdengar. Bukan. Suara langkah kaki itu bukan langkah kakinya.

"B-Break-nii?" panggil Sharon, suaranya menggema. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suara langkah kaki masih terus terdengar.

Sharon menggigil ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sharon masih diam di tempatnya, tidak berani melangkah.

_Kriieett  
_

Sekarang, suara pintu terbuka yang terdengar. Sharon menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Gelap. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu itu. Lalu, pintu mana yang di buka?

"Break-nii?" panggil Sharon lagi. Tidak ada jawaban, lagi.

Sharon melangkah pelan. Tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia melangkah begitu cepat. Tangan Sharon menggapai-gapai, mencari senter.

"Dapat," Sharon mengambil senter yang ia rasakan di tangannya, kemudian menyalakannya.

Sesosok mengerikan langsung terlihat begitu Sharon menyalakan senternya. Gadis berambut oranye pendek awut-awutan dengan wajah belepotan darah, mata kirinya yang bolong, kulit wajahnya tersayat banyak hingga menampilkan tengkoraknya, perutnya juga bolong, memperlihatkan organ dalamnya yang sudah mulai membusuk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Sharon histeris.

Gadis berambut peach itu langsung berlari ke pintu masuk, menggedor-gedornya. Gadis berambut oranye itu berjalan mendekati Sharon.

"TIDAK! TOLONG! TOLONG!" teriak Sharon histeris, masih terus menggedor-gedor pintu.

Gadis berambut oranye itu semakin mendekat. Tangannya yang hampir busuk mulai menggapai Sharon.

"TIDAK! PERGI DARIKU! KYAAAAA!" Sharon semakin ketakutan.

BRAK! Pintu akhirnya bisa terbuka juga. Sharon langsung berlari keluar. Halaman rumahnya yang luas itu sepi. Namun samar-samar terdengar suara sesuatu yang di potong.

Takut-takut, Sharon mengarahkan senter ke arah suara.

"KYAAAAAAA!" jerit Sharon lagi, gadis itu menjatuhkan senter yang di pegangnya.

Break, kakaknya, terbaring dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong dan isi perut yang keluar. Matanya sudah tidak ada, dan kepalanya terbelah setengah. Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memotong-motong jari kakaknya itu.

"Break-nii..." Sharon jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

Sebuah tangan busuk menggapai bahunya. Saat Sharon menoleh, gadis berambut oranye tadi yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu memegang sebuah kapak. Ia tersenyum - bukan, menyeringai. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kapak itu. Sharon memucat, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ayo kita main, Sharon!"

_JLEB_

* * *

**Well... Mikan tahu aneh banget. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba Mikan ngetik fic ini. Review!**


End file.
